


012. Fantasy

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby daydreams a lot, but it's not what you think.





	012. Fantasy

It wouldn’t surprise anyone to learn that Ruby spends a lot of time daydreaming. It would probably surprise everyone she knows that her daydreams often aren’t of adventures and heroes, but the simpler things in life.

She wants a good house in a city somewhere. She wants an oven big enough for all her baking needs. She wants a dog - hopefully Zwei, but she knows he’s getting on in years for a corgi - and maybe a cat. She wants a partner, someone who can stand next to her in battle, but also someone who she can hold hands with in the street and buy presents for.

Don’t get it wrong: Ruby Rose absolutely wants to help people, and slay Grimm, and all that. It’s just that she wants something to come home to. She knows how important that is. Without anything to fight for, without anyone to come back to, what’s the point? She knows, better than just about anyone else her age, that without an anchor, you’ll drift.

Yang and Dad think she grew up without noticing anything. They’re wrong. She knows that Yang is basically her mom and her sister both, knows that Dad lost everyone close to him until he couldn’t handle it any more. She got the highest marks in their Hunter Psychology classes at Signal, because she listened, and she learned, and she understood how it applied to her life. Ruby knows she doesn’t always get the stuff the people around her think she should, but this she understands.

She wants to do better than them. She knows she can’t do anything about how dangerous their job is, can’t always save the people she cares about, but she can choose to care about them anyway. Blake and Weiss had to force themselves into Yang’s life by being a part of her team, and Dad hasn’t made any new connections since Mom died. They both care about people - too much sometimes - but they don’t let themselves get close. Ruby wants to get close. She wants friends, wants a lover, wants to plan out how she’s gonna upgrade Crescent Rose with her mission pay.

She thinks she can make most of her fantasies happen, too. All she needs is hard work, a little bit of luck, and - she glances at Weiss - some courage.

“Ruby?” Yang ruffles her hair. Ruby blinks up at her, then looks around. Class is over, she realizes. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, little sister?”

Ruby flashes her a grin, shoving her books into her bag. “Nothing!”

She disappears in a cloud of rose petals, keeping her fantasies tucked close to her heart.


End file.
